Eliseo
by Nikolas Sur
Summary: Despues del Último Olimpico todo parece estar bien, ¿Por que no damos una mirada a los caidos en el inframundo?
1. Prologo

_Percy Jackson ni ninguno de los personajes de su mundo me pertecen, todos son propiedad de Rick Riordan_

_yo solo me divierto al usarlos y espero que ustedes tambien al leer esto_

* * *

**Prologo**

Poco tiempo ha pasado desde la última batalla entre los dioses y los titanes, las cosas se han tranquilizado tanto en terreno mortal como en divino. Las personas normales segadas como siempre por la conveniente niebla no tardaron nada prácticamente en inventar un sinfín de excusas para los sucesos en Manhattan, calentamiento global, terrorismo, el 2012 o algo por el estilo.

Por otro lado en el Campamento Mestizo la integración de las nuevas cabañas y campistas va viento en popa, cada día llegan nuevas personas de todo el mundo para unirse y las construcciones no paran de avanzar.

Un poco más lento va todo en el piso 600 del Empire State, el Monte Olimpo fue uno de los lugares más afectados Titan Cronos y como los dioses son inmortales y pueden vivir prácticamente eternamente se están tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para reconstruir y mejorar sus hogares de a cuerdo al enorme ego que tienen la mayoría.

Se podría decir que todo término bien para los sobrevivientes y héroes de esta gran guerra, pero ¿Cómo les fue a los caídos en combate?

Para eso debemos meternos en lo profundo del inframundo…


	2. Un juicio con tres Jueces

_Como dije antes y tendre que decir varias veces Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos no me pertenecen son de Rick Riordan_

_

* * *

_

Toda persona que llega al inframundo debe de pasar por los tres jueces del inframundo, Minos, Radamantis y Éaco; quienes en frente del palacio del Dios Hades juzgan las almas de los recién llegados para enviarlos a alguna parte del inframundo, según como fueron en vida.

La malo de este proceso, que data de por lo menos unos 3000 años, es el hecho de que cada alma es juzgada una por una por los tres jueces. Lo que no tomaron en cuenta cuando pusieron este sistema de selección fue que unos tres milenios después, la población de la tierra y por ende la cantidad de muertos aumentaría drásticamente causando que ahora fácilmente todos tengan que esperar por menos de cuatro meses a un año en fila aguardando su turno para que se decida su destino final.

Este era el caso de una joven semidiosa que llevaba unos cuantos meses esperando nerviosamente.

-"¿Qué voy a ser? ¿Qué me pasara? Iré a los Campos Elíseos o al tártaro, siento que llevo meses en esta fila esperando, ojala se me permita ver a Charlie, ¿Pero con qué cara podre verlo? Debo de verme horrible en este momento, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué me pasara?"- pensaba prácticamente hiperventilada.

-Silena Beauregard pase a adelante- sonó firme y clara una voz proveniente de donde estaban los tres jueces.

-¡Aiiiiii¡- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir a causa del susto que, a la vez que se acercaba nerviosamente al estrado que tenia al frente.

Al llegar a él pudo notar que las tres figuras que correspondían a tres fantasmas con cierto parecido entre ellos, que estaban sentados en una especie de estrado adaptado para albergar en el lugar de juez a tres personas.

-Muy bien veamos aquí- empezó el fantasma del centro -17 años, muerta hace 4 meses, occidental. Esta es tuya Éaco-

-"5 meses, tanto tiempo llevo muerta"-

-Gracias Mino- siguió de manera monótona el fantasma de la izquierda leyendo unos papeles en voz alta–Según esto tu Silena Beauregard eres semidiosa hija de Afrodita, miembro del Campamento Mestizo, jefa de la cabaña número diez, ooo… pero miren esta- ahora el tono y actitud de Éaco había tomado una mayor atención e interés –Según estos papeles, traicionaste a tus amigos y aliados en la reciente guerra contra el Titán Kronos dejándote influenciar por él al entregarle información valiosa, provocando que tu debilidad ante 'El Retorcido' causase la muerte de varios campistas-

-No vas por buen camino jovencita- al parecer el fantasma del centro también se había interesado en su caso ya que la estaba mirando atentamente –¿Hay más Éaco?-

-Sí pero- trato de decir Silena, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo jueces al parecer no estaban interesados en sus palabras.

-Si también, suplanto a una hija de Ares, lidero a otros miembros de dicha cabaña y termino muriendo enfrentándose a un drakon en la batalla contra Kronos enfrente del Empire State.

-Un caso interesante-

-Cierto muy interesante, no teníamos un caso así desde que tuvimos que juzgar a Dédalo-

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo Minos molesto al parecer por el comentario

-¿Qué opinas tu Radamantis?- Dijo Éaco refiriéndose al otro ente que hasta entonces no había dicho nada.

-No lo sé, no estaba prestando atención, ella no está bajo mi jurisdicción. Pueden dejar de jugar y decir de una vez el veredicto para seguir-

-Ok, ok- dijo Minos que de repente cambio su voz a una más solemne que desprendía autoridad- Silena Beauregard por tus acciones en vida, nosotros los tres jueces del inframundo te condenamos a ¡Los Campos Elíseos!-

-De verd verdad- tartamudeo Silena quien no caía en la impresión, podría volver a ver aBeckendorf- Muchas gracias- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que una fuerza invisible la sacara de ahí rápidamente.

-Siguiente Ethan Nakamura- fue lo último que alcanzo a oír Silena antes de entrar en un extraño sueño.

* * *

_Ya esta el primer capitulo, gracias a Jaine Volturi por si comentaria y que si, si incluire a charlie_


	3. Un intenso juicio

_Como dije antes y tendre que decir varias veces Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos no me pertenecen son de Rick Riordan

* * *

_

-"Lo siento Anabeth, no creo que me dejen renacer, con suerte voy a los Campos Eliseos"- pensó Luke mientras esperaba su turno.

Desde que había muerto y lo pusieron en eso enorme e interminable fila Luke noto que estaba algo más 'despierto' que los demás muertos, al contrario de los demás espíritus que se veían apagados e incapaces de reconocer a la gente alrededor suyo, él (seguramente gracias a haberse sumergido en el río Estigio) en cambio, estaba mucho más consciente y despierto, había podido ver a Ethan y a Silena más adelante en la fila pero por más que los llamaba ellos no respondían.

-"Parecían como si hubiesen combinado ambrosia con coca cola"- se dijo para sí mismo, pero este alegre pensamiento se desapareció rápidamente por el problema que lo estaba atenazando por lo que ya parecían varios meses -"¿Qué hare cuando me toque mi juicio? No creo que encuentren en mi historial suficientes buenas acciones para tener el perdón por mis últimos años, ahora están juzgando a Ethan y parece que no le va bien. Demonios porque todos estos muertos tienen que estar murmurando como autistas, no escucho nada"- pero una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Luke Castellan, pase al estrado ahora –

El rubio al escuchar eso no perdió tiempo para ponerse frente a las tres figuras fantasmales que descansaban en el enorme estrado.

- Valla valla valla que tenemos aquí, pero si es el pequeño revolucionador –empezó a decir el espíritu del frente, como quien tiene algo extremadamente entretenido- este sí que será uno juicio muy entretenido, últimamente con todo lo que paso arriba nos llegan personas cada vez más interesantes –

- Me honra estar ante sus presencias, o grandes reyes pasados –dijo el hijo de Hermes a la vez que hacia una referencia a la vieja usanza y mostrando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

- Buen intento chico pero no te servirá de nada mostrar buenos modales –

- Aunque si eres el primero en mucho tiempo con una presencia lo suficientemente fuerte para que te prestemos atención –

- Éaco, Radamantys suficiente de palabrería y halagos, tenemos a la rata causante de todo este embrollo justo frente nuestro y pienso hacer que sufra lo que se merece – dijo Minos con una clara expresión de ira en su rostro.

- O los tres van a juzgarme, si que soy especial – al ver que los modales no le servirían de nada Luke decidió abandonarlos por completo.

- Ja ja muy chistoso chico, pero no creo que estés en posición de bromear o de tratar de pasarte de listo, tus amigo Ethan y Silena mostraron respeto y no les fue nada mal – esta vez era Éaco el que tomaba el tono serio.

- Bueno comencemos con esto de una vez – partió Radamantys leyendo unos archivos que tenía en frente – Luke Castellan, desde pequeño al parecer fuiste un buen chico a pesar de estar en la clásico familia disfuncional de semidios, que claro se hizo más disfuncional con el intento de tu madre de volverse el nuevo oráculo, con eso se adhiere unos simples robos menores; nada fuera de lo normal para alguien de tu tipo –

- Si por supuesto – respondió el rubio con un claro mal humor. Que este muerto no significo que no le cause rabio e impotencia que le restrieguen su nada feliz infancia.

- Te destacaste como un ejemplar héroe con tu llegada al Campamento Mestizo, con la excepción de cierta hija de Zeus que quedo convertida en un pino, pero eso fue su elección así que quedas absuelto de ello –

- Eee…. Gracias supongo – respondió automáticamente Luke perplejo por el repentino cambio de los jueces frente a él - "Estan pasando mi vida así nada más"-

- Y mantuviste esa reputación impecablemente durante años volviéndote jefe de cabaña y uno de los mejores espadachines del campamento – siguió como si nada otro de los jueces – hasta…

- Que te dejaste influenciar por "El Retorcido" pequeño Castellan –termino Minos la frase de su hermano – muy pero muy mal, esta debe de ser una de las peores cosas de que puede llegar a hacer un semidiós ¿Qué me dices de eso chico?

Pero Luke no dijo nada, cuando Minos dijo lo último él simplemente perdió todo el valor que pudo haber tenido frente a los tres fantasmas ¿Qué podía hacer frente a eso?

Durante sus últimos años no se había dedicado a nada más que a tratar de lograr la total aniquilación del mundo occidental y sumirlo en el caos, pero de repente le vino una idea y empezó a desarrollarla a toda velocidad.

- "Un momento lo último que hice antes de morir fue sacrificarme para terminar con la guerra y salvar el mundo, es prácticamente como una tragedia griega y aparte de eso estuve meses luchando contra la influencia de Chronos, eso debe de ser suficiente para salvarme del tártaro" –

- Bueno chico como no tienes nada que decir prosigamos con esto – continuo el fantasma del centro.

- Espere un momento, tengo algo que decir – se apresuro a interrumpir Luke, no podía ser que perdiese una oportunidad así.

- Muy tarde chico, hay mucha gente en fila y no debemos perder tiempo – lo atajo Éaco quien parecía estar a punto de ponerse a reír.

- Gracias Éaco, como iba diciendo – continúo Minos con un fajo de papeles en la mano – bajo la influencia Chronos, robaste herramientas de posesión divinas, como los símbolos de Zeus y Hades, reclutaste un ejército de monstruos, engañaste y manipulaste a un gran número de semidioses para que te ayudaran en tu causa, ayudaste a escapar al "General", dirigiste un ataque al Campamento Mestizo y prácticamente destruiste el Olimpo-

- Pero pueden esperar un momento – interrumpió el acusado obviamente enojado.

Esta vez fue Radamantys el que lo interrumpió - Perdiste tu oportunidad hace un rato enano – pero tenía la misma expresión que su hermano Éaco.

- Esto es absurdo, tengo un alegato u objeción o como sea que se le diga –

- Pues denegado y como decía – siguió de nuevo Minos como si nada, pero Luke ya no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado enojado para continuar oyendo su singular vida. A este punto su ira, tristeza e impotencia solo le permitían escuchar palabras como: _traición, asesinato, murmurador, muerte, "El Retorcido", sufrimiento y condena._

Esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazón aumentando su estado de sufrimiento hasta que simplemente no pudo aguantar más y estallo.

- ¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez, creen que no conozco mi vida, todo lo que cause, toda la destrucción que lleve a cabo, todo el sufrimiento que cause a los demás y a mí mismo por mi debilidad y me ira! –

- Que insolencia hijo de Hermes – dijo indignado Minos en comparación con sus hermanos que empezaron a reírse.

- Tranquilo Minos –

- Si recuerda que tenemos órdenes que seguir –

- No me importa eso Éaco, este insolente tendrá lo que se merece, ¿Acaso no sabes con quien tratas Luke Castellan?

Si Luke no hubiera estado segado por el odia y la ira en ese momento del juicio se habría dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de dos de los tres fantasmas, de cómo Radamantys y Éaco actuasen como si todo se tratase de un juego, pero para él era como si claramente esos dos se estuviesen burlando de él y la actitud prepotente de Minos solo buscara humillarlo más antes de mandarlo a quien sabe que parte del inframundo.

Todo eso hizo que el joven muerto no volviese a pensar sus palabras y estas simplemente saliesen de su boca.

- ¿Qué si se con quien trato? - empezó a decir lentamente el rubio – …sé muy bien con quien trato… – susurro tan despacio que los jueces apenas escucharon por lo que se sorprendieron de lo que vino a continuación.

- ¡Estoy tratando con dos idiotas que seguramente son la vergüenza de Zeus y un imbécil mujeriego eyaculador de serpientes que no pudo ni satisfacer a su esposa por lo ella prefirió tener relaciones con un toro! –

Cualquiera que mirase esa escena le hubiera parecido de lo más irreal, los tres jueces del inframundo, los tres reyes antiguos que habían juzgado por tres milenios a todas las personas que habían pasado a la otra vida estaban ahora en silencio con la boca abierta formando una perfecta o.

- Ahora que están en silencio –siguió hablando un mucho más calmado Luke que sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo antes que los jueces recobraran la compostura - "Esta es mi oportunidad, debo de actuar rápido" – pensó antes de ponerse a hablar – procederé con mi defensa.

Como ustedes ya seguramente saben en la batalla final en el "Salón de los Tronos de Poder" en el Monte Olimpo, pude por fin, después de meses intentándolo, librarme momentáneamente del control del Titán Chronos y así pude quitarme la vida a mi mismo atacando mi "Talón de Aquiles" dándome una muerte equiparable con la de los héroes de las antiguas tragedias griegas por lo que deberían…-

- ¡No trates de aprovecharte Luke Castellan – empezó a gritar el juez del centro de tal forma que si pudiera se habría puesto rojo de ira como las llamas del Tartaro – nadie, absolutamente nadie en tres mil años se atrevió a hablarnos así.

Éaco, Radamantys no me interesa lo que digan los dioses, mandare a este granuja directamente al Tartaro –

- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, nadie va contra los deseos de los dioses, mucho menos un subordinado en los terrenos de su amos – dijo una voz que se materializo ante los tres jueces como el fantasma de una chica de unos catorce años de cabello negro largo y piel olivo que usaba una chaqueta de las Cazadoras de Artemisa junto con una gran gorra que impedía ver gran parte de su rostro, esta se giro ante Luke y dijo tranquilamente- Luke Castellan lamentamos todo este malentendido, de inmediato iras a los Campos Eliseos, gente te espera ahí –

Al terminar esa frase Luke noto que su cuerpo fantasmal empezaba a desaparecer y con él su conciencia de los veía y escuchaba, por lo que no le pudo preguntar a la chica quien era ni que hacia pero si antes de desvanecerse por completo pudo notar dos cosas: La sonrisa de la chica al ver que se desaparecia y el grito iracundo de Minos

- ¡Maldito sean todos los hijos de Hades!-

* * *

_Ya esta profin el tercer capi!_

_costo bastante pero creo que esta bien, tambien quiero agradecer mucho los review que me mandaron!  
_


	4. El anelado encuentro

_Como dice la ley o contrato tengo que decir esta saga no me pertenece sino a _Rick Riordan

_Por otra parte... penuntimo capitulo!_

* * *

_Clic – clac – clic – clac _

Un sonido prácticamente conocido por todo el mundo, un sonido de uno de los trabajos más antiguos de todo el mundo

_Clic – clac – clic – clac _

El inconfundible sonido de los aceros chocando al rojo vivo, el del mazo golpeando el metal caliente, el sonido de la forja de un herrero, ese es el sonido que producía Charlie Beckendorf, en el inframundo.

_Clic – clac – clic – clac _

Su llegada a la tierra de los muertos se podría catalogar como una de las normales pero para él al igual que para todos los que mueren fue de lo más raro. Recordaba vagamente su juicio ante los tres jueces, los cuales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mandaron a los Campos Elíseos.

Al llegar se entero que le tenían listo su "permanente lugar de descanso" el cual consistía en una casa con su propio taller y forja, lo extraño que noto Charlie fue que estaba equipada con todo lo que él podría pedir y desear, (incluyendo hasta los objetos personales y cosas con las que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar) el fuego de los hornos siempre estaba prendido y a la temperatura ideal, los materiales que necesitaba aprecian cuando no estaba mirando y cada vez que abría su refrigerador había dentro algo listo para comer.

Pero por más comodidades que tuviese su nuevo hogar el joven héroe caído no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba, literalmente sentía que tenía un vacio en su pecho fantasmal.

La única cosa que había encontrado que podía aplacar ese incomodo sentimiento había sido por suerte su hobbie favorito, trabajar en el fino arte de la herrería.

Con el tiempo Charlie había construido varias cosas en su tiempo libre, metiéndose cada vez en proyectos más y más grandes y complejos así que se pasaba horas tras horas martillando, cortando y esculpiendo el metal incandescente. Al ya estar muerto le eran casi imperceptible necesidades importantísimas para un vivo como el comer y el dormir, hasta la misma noción del tiempo se le escapaba entre medio del golpeteo de su martillo y el calor del metal al rojo vivo.

Cuando la monotonía se hacía ya inaguantable era cuando Beckendorf tomaba un descanso. Se dedicaba a saquear su refrigerador infinito o pasear y hablar con los demás fantasmas de los campos. Entre sus caminatas había tenido oportunidad de charlar tanto con grandes personajes de la historia, como otros campistas caídos en combate, quienes le daban datos del lugar he información bastante interesante, como por ejemplo que el televisor que tenía en su casa podía sintonizar cualquier lugar del mundo vivo al igual que todos los demás que habían en los campos.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde esa conversación con una tal Bruce Lee, la había llevado a cabo en el último descanso que había tomado de su más nuevo proyecto, que según su calendario había sido hace exactamente cuatro semanas, cinco días y una hora y media, el cual había partido hace unos cuantos meses, poco después de que Nico di Angelo lo invocara. No sabía porque pero cuando volvió a su hogar inmediatamente sintió ganas de ponerse a trabajar, por lo que no perdió tiempo y empezó a trabajar

_Clic – clac – clic – clac _

_Clac_

El último sonido del martillo se hollo exactamente igual a todos los demás pero Charlie lo sintió totalmente distinto a los demás, la razón, una muy simple.

Su obra estaba acabada.

El hijo de Hefestos dejo caer cansado su martillo el cual sonó estrepitosamente con el piso, Durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo trabajando, en ningún momento supo que era lo que estaba construyendo y ahora que por fin había terminado simplemente… tampoco lo sabía, al mirarlo era incapaz de definir que era, incapaz de darle un nombre.

Pero cuando la miraba podía sentir que ese vacío estaba casi lleno.

Después de un tiempo que para el chico pareció infinito e interminable, decidió salir a dar un paseo con la esperanza de visualizar que era lo que había hecho en su taller o alguna nueva idea con que matar el tiempo.

Al salir por su puerta de su taller que daba con su patio trasero el chico fantasmal se dio la vuelta por su casa para salir por al frente pero a llegar a la calle noto algo nuevo. Había aparecido una nueva casa en frente de la suya, esta tenía un claro estilo femenino ya que era una cabaña de tonos rozados pasteles con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de múltiples colores.

Charlie no pudo evitar quedarse quieto mirando la cabaña que le llenaba que le traía un montón de recuerdos de su vida de vivo, pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo ya que grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo!-

El hijo de Hefestos inmediatamente corrió en dirección de esa voz pensando que era un grito de ayuda, impresionándose además de que el grito viniera de dentro de su casa; pero al entrar quedo aún más impresionado, tanto que se quedo paralizado en la puerta de su taller.

A unos pocos metros estaba la persona que más deseaba ver pero que menos esperaba que apareciera.

Silena…

Estaba parada en medio de su taller tan hermosa como él recordaba, tenía su ropa del Campamento Mestizo y su cabello largo suelto. Tenía la mirada fija en la estatua que recientemente había terminado Charlie, la cual era una mescla sentimientos en los que se destacaban la alegría y la sorpresa los que se destacaban aún más con su rostro ruborizado bañado de lagrimas y sus manos en su pecho acelerado como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir de su cuerpo.

-Silena – dijo el chico casi imperceptible "De verdad esto es cierto o esto será un castigo divino por algo" – pensaba el muchacho posando su vista en su novia y en la estatua.

Entonces lo vio…

La estatua…

Eran ellos dos, él y ella, los dos juntos en más tierno y hermoso abrazo jamás plasmado en alguna escultura o estatua.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que antes de que pensara cualquier cosa los brazos de su amada ya lo habían atrapado en un abrazo lleno de amor.

-Oh Charlie creí que nunca te volvería a ver- gimoteaba la hija de Afrodita entre lagrimas sin dejar de soltarlo.

-Tranquila cariño, yo también llegue a pensar eso, pero una parte de mi sabia que nos volveríamos a ver-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, puedes llamarlo si quieres sexto sentido fantasma si quieres-

Silena no pudo soltar una pequeña risa y sonreír ante tal comentario.

-Charlie no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo la chica antes de unir sus labios con los de su novio en un apasionado beso.

Puede que ninguno de los dos lo dijera en ese momento pero ambos sabían que los dos estaban sintiendo el mejor beso de sus vidas que les estaba brindando la felicidad absoluta, aunque los dos técnicamente ya no estaban vivos.

Silena sintió que sintió que todas la tristeza, preocupaciones y frustraciones que la habían hecho sufrir y que había estado arrastrando por años se ivan con el simple contacto con Beckendorf.

Y Charlie, él simplemente sentía que estaba completo, el vacio por fin había desaparecido.

Después de unos momentos en que el beso se había vuelto cada vez más y más lujurioso, el hijo de Hefestos tomo a su novia entre sus grandes brazos y se encamino a su habitación con ella sin dejar de besarla.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar- susurro el herrero a los oídos de su amada que se agarraba de su cuello mientras él la cargaba como una novia.

-Por supuesto querido tenemos mucho que hacer- contesto pícaramente la chica besando el cuello de su amado a la vez que entraban a la pieza de este.

* * *

_Espero que hallan disfrutado este capitulo! me gustaria agradecer enormemente los reviews dejados por todos_


End file.
